Dangan Ronpa: ¿Y si?
by El Escritor desconocido
Summary: Los universos alternos son fascinantes. Pueden mostrarnos cosas que superan por mucho el entendimiento humano. ¿Te animas a ver algunos?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

En un lugar muy obscuro y silencioso, tan grande que parecía ser la nada absoluta, había un extraño sujeto. Éste se encontraba cubierto de pies a cabeza con una larga túnica de color no identificable y se hallaba mirando hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña bola de cristal. El extraño se quedó observando el objeto por un rato, hasta que finalmente volteó su cara, mirando al vacío.

—Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes—dijo el sujeto con su vista fija en ninguna parte—. Me alegra que puedan acompañarme durante este viaje. Un viaje lleno de sorpresas y cosas inesperadas que llenarán sus pensamientos y sus mentes de experiencias nunca antes vistas. Un viaje que los transportará a lugares desconocidos esperando ser descubiertos, a países fantásticos, a dimensiones extraordinarias, a un lugar… bueno, será mejor que lo vean ustedes.

El sujeto chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato aparecieron nueve portales gigantes en el lugar. Cada portal era de un color diferente.

—Seguramente ustedes habrán escuchado acerca de los llamados "metaversos", ¿no? Universos que albergan otros multiversos que, a su vez, albergan otros universos. Cada uno de estos universos es diferente—explicaba el extraño mientras caminaba frente a los portales—. Hay algunos universos que son muy similares, tan similares que muchos de ellos pasan desapercibidos, pero otros son tan diferentes, que ni siquiera parecen ser del mismo multiverso—el sujeto se detuvo—. Oh, que descuido, permítanme presentarme. Pueden llamarme "El espectador".

El espectador se detuvo frente a un portal de color verde.

—Todos y cada uno de estos universos fue, es y será creado por "Aquel"—explicaba El espectador—. ¿Que quién es Aquel? Nada más y nada menos que el regente y creador todopoderoso del omniverso de lo que ustedes llaman "ficción"—El espectador se acercaba cada vez más al portal—. Todo lo que es, fue y será de este omniverso, se encuentra bajo su merced. Él es quien decide que universo existe y cual deja de existir. Él no solo crea los universos, sino que también los controla y los rige. De hecho, si quisiera, Aquel podría destruir todo un metaverso y modificar la realidad para hacer que éste jamás hubiera existido. Es mucho poder, ¿no es así?—El espectador se encontraba a un paso del portal verde—. Yo, por mi parte, sólo me dedico a observar estos universos, sin jamás intervenir. Y precisamente, uno de ellos ha llamado mi atención—sin decir más, El espectador entró al portal.

Dentro del portal, había otros portales. Éstos eran muchos más que los de la habitación anterior. El espectador pasó al lado de muchos portales y se dirigió directamente a uno de ellos.

—Éstos, mis amigos, son los multiversos que conforman este metaverso en particular. Cada uno de ellos es diferente entre sí, y por ley directa de Aquel, ninguno de ellos puede cruzarse o saber de la existencia de otro, claro, a menos que Aquel lo quiera—El espectador se acerco a uno de los portales—. Este portal transporta a un multiverso que me ha llamado la atención últimamente. El multiverso DR, o como Aquel lo nombró, el multiverso "Dangan Ronpa"—sin más que decir, El espectador entró en el portal.

Dentro del portal, había otros portales más pequeños. Cada uno mostraba escenas diferentes, pero en todas se encontraban los mismos personajes.

—Este multiverso se origino en base a un solo universo, como surgen todos los multiversos. El universo principal, o universo DR-212, como lo nombró Aquel, básicamente nos presenta a un grupo de adolescentes encerrados en una escuela en un juego de supervivencia a cambio de la libertad—El espectador señalaba un pequeño portal que mostraba escenas de lo que ocurría.

—Claro, este universo todos lo conocemos, pero, ¿qué hay de los demás universos paralelos a este? Ah, eso es lo que vamos a averiguar—El espectador se paró en medio de la habitación, rodeado de los demás mini portales—. Aquel no se contenta con un solo universo, así que crea universos alternos para mostrarnos cosas diferentes, ya sea un hecho alternativo que cambie por completo el rumbo de la historia o quizá, un universo completamente diferente, pero con los mismos personajes. Puede haber un universo en donde un personaje hizo una decisión diferente y la historia cambió o puede haber universos en donde los hechos del universo principal nunca ocurrieron. Los designios de Aquel son infinitos.

El espectador empezó a echar un vistazo a todos los portales que había a su alrededor.

—Les dije que se embarcarían en un viaje inolvidable ¿no? Pues bien, ¿qué les parece si echamos un vistazo a algunos universos alternos? Así podrán ver con sus propios ojos como los hechos toman un rumbo distinto al que todos conocen. Pero les advierto, algunos universos son muy perturbadores para los ojos mortales, quedará en su conciencia si deciden exponerse a estos universos. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, iniciemos con ese universo de allá…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos, les habla El escritor Desconocido.**

**En esta ocasión les traigo una especie de Fanfic interactivo. ¿En qué consiste? Básicamente ustedes me dejan reviews en los que, a parte de dar sus opiniones respecto a la historia, me dejan una situación tipo "¿Y si?..." y yo escribiré un capítulo basado en esa situación, por ejemplo: "¿Y si Naegi nunca hubiera nacido?" No escribiré de forma periódica, ya que tengo otros compromisos, pero tengan por seguro que habrá capítulos. Entonces, sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Chao.**


	2. ¿Y si La tragedia nunca hubiese ocurrido

¿Y si La Tragedia nunca hubiese ocurrido?

El Espectador se acercó a un portal que se encontraba cerca de él.

—Este es el primer universo alternativo que visitaremos—dijo el Espectador mientras se acercaba—. El universo DR-215, el primer universo alternativo que Aquel creó, casi al mismo tiempo que creó el universo principal—el Espectador hablaba mientras se acercaba al portal—. La premisa de este universo es muy simple: si recuerdan los hechos del universo principal, recordarán que el juego de supervivencia que los jóvenes enfrentan en la academia donde están encerrados, ¿no? Pues bien, ese juego mortal inició por un evento llamado simplemente "La Tragedia", pero, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si dicha tragedia nunca hubiera ocurrido? Para responder esa pregunta, observemos lo que pasa en este universo, ¿quieren?—sin decir más, el Espectador se acercó al portal y comenzó a observar lo que en él ocurría.

* * *

El día de la graduación había llegado. Muchos estudiantes, ataviados con ropas elegantes, se hallaban sentados esperando ansiosamente a que el evento de fin de cursos iniciara.

Los alumnos conversaban animadamente entre ellos acerca de varios temas; algunos hablaban acerca de lo que habían vivido en la escuela, otros de lo que harían después de graduarse y unos tantos acerca de otro tópico. En fin, todos hablaban y platicaban como buenos amigos y compañeros. Uno de éstos grupos era la clase número 78.

Este grupo estaba conformado por los alumnos Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenberg, Chihiro Fujusaki, Hifumi Yamada, Junko Enoshima, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kyotaka Ishimaru, Leon Kuwata, Makoto Naegi, Mondo Oowada, Mukuro Ikusaba, Sakura Oogami, Sayaka Maizono, Toko Fukawa y Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Este grupo de amigos habían compartido experiencias agradables a lo largo de su vida escolar, convirtiéndose en un grupo inseparable, a pesar de las claras diferencias entre sus personalidades. Mientras que unos eran tranquilos, otros desbordaban energía y otros pocos preferían estar solos. Pero todos eran lo que podríamos llamar "una familia", apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas.

Claro, a pesar de esa unidad, había algunas cosas que el grupo desconocía. La principal, era el plan que Junko Enoshima, la "Fashionista Definitiva" de la Academia, estaba desarrollando a través de su vida académica. El plan consistía en expandir la Desesperación a todo el mundo, dejándolo sumergido en la más profunda desolación que la humanidad jamás hubiera visto. Ese plan se le había ocurrido de la nada y, así como llegó, también se esfumó. Así es, hace aproximadamente dos años, Junko Enoshima desistió completamente de su loca idea. ¿Por qué de repente desechó todos los planes que tenía? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Le pareció muy difícil? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe, pero no le importa, lo importante es que ese plan se fue a la basura sin siquiera empezarlo y Junko decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Muy bien alumnos, guarden silencio, por favor—se escuchó en los altoparlantes del salón, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes ahí presentes. El que había hablado era el director de la academia Pico de Esperanza: Jin Kirigiri.

—Como bien saben, hoy es el día de la graduación, así que muchos de ustedes deben estar emocionados—el director hablaba mientras todos le prestaban atención—. Así que, para ser lo más breve posible, doy por iniciada la ceremonia de Graduación—los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y de inmediato sonaron por toda la sala—. ¡Me alegro de ver ese entusiasmo! Primero, iniciaremos con un discurso de despedida...

Los hechos se desenvolvieron muy dinámicamente: después de que se dio el discurso (que fue muy emotivo), siguió la entrega de diplomas. Uno a uno, los alumnos pasaban a recoger su reconocimiento mientras eran aplaudidos por el resto de sus compañeros. Los grupos fueron pasando hasta que llegó el turno de la clase 78.

Mientras los alumnos de esa clase pasaban, Makoto se sentía muy ansioso. Para comenzar, él había sido aceptado en la academia por pura casualidad, y no tenía ningún talento especial. Había sido escogido al azar y había recibido el título del "Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo", podía decir que tenía muy mala suerte: se quedaba dormido en clase, había veces en las que olvidaba los deberes y rara era la vez en que algo le salía bien, así que se sentía algo impaciente por que llegaran a mencionarlo.

Uno por uno, los alumnos de su clase iban pasando a recoger sus diplomas, pero en ningún momento escuchó que mencionaran su nombre. Completamente derrotado, se resignó a no recibir diploma debido a su falta de talentos especiales, hasta que…

—Makoto Naegi—de inmediato, escuchó su nombre y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el estrado.

—Señor Naegi, como reconocimiento por parte de mi persona y ésta academia, es un gran honor para mí y para todos los aquí presentes hacerle entrega de este reconocimiento a su desempeño escolar y personal—Makoto casi no podía contener la emoción cuando el director le dio un documento enrollado a tiempo que se escuchaban los aplausos de sus compañeros de clase.

Después de tomar su diploma, el chico regresó con su grupo, donde todos lo felicitaron por su logro, haciendo que Makoto se sintiera algo incómodo, pero a la vez muy feliz por ser apoyado por sus amigos.

Makoto sonrió, ya que por fin había logrado lo que quería. Por fin sería alguien en la vida, por fin podría ocupar su lugar en la sociedad, por fin tenía garantizado el éxito. Sin duda, éste era el mejor día de su vida

* * *

El Espectador se alejó del portal.

—Bueno, así termina el primer universo alternativo—decía mientras se dirigía hacia otro portal—. Como pudieron observar, fue básicamente lo que hubiera pasado si el mundo hubiera seguido tal y como está, sin ninguna tragedia de por medio. Por mi parte, me satisface un poco el hecho de que los acontecimientos hubiesen sucedido de otra manera—el espectador se detuvo junto a otro portal—. Pero esto no siembre es bueno.

El espectador se acercaba a otro portal un poco más alejado del primero.

—Hay veces en las que los cambios de un evento no siempre son para bien, tal es el caso que mostraré en ésta otra realidad…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos de nuevo. Les escribe el Escritor Desconocido.**

**Como pueden ver, he publicado el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, basado en uno de los reviews que un lector me ha dejado. Así que ya saben más o menos como funciona este fic interactivo, ¿verdad?**

**También notaran que algunas cosas y conceptos se escuchan un poco extraños, pero déjenme explicarles: para los nombres de los personajes, así como sus títulos, los nombres de algunos eventos y lugares, estoy utilizando la traducción oficial del juego que NIS America hizo en la versión en ingles del mismo. Algunos de estos se escucharán un poco raros al ser traducidos al español,por lo que he hecho todo mi esfuerzo para traducirlos lo mejor posible. También les digo que así será durante todos los capítulos del fic.**

**Otra cosa antes de irme. Les diré algunas reglas y cosas cerca de las sugerencias que no puse en el prólogo:**

**1. Las sugerencias deben estar en una oración corta y simple tipo ¿Y si..? Si quieres dar detalles, hazlo de manera clara y concisa.**

**2. Los capítulos no tendrán un orden específico. Cada capítulo se considera una historia independiente.**

**3. Obviamente no puedo hacer un capítulo para cada sugerencia que me llega, así como tampoco tengo tiempo para revisarlas todas. Tengan eso en mente.**

**4. Están estrictamente prohibidos la inclusión de OCs, los pairings, los crossovers, el gender bender, las humanizaciones y los self-incert. Exceptuando lo anterior, toda sugerencia es válida**

**5.Sólo usaré los personajes del primer juego, ya que no he tenido oportunidad de jugar y/o ver el segundo.**

**6. No actualizaré de manera periódica. Me disculpo por las molestias que ésto pueda causar.**

**Así sin más, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Chao**


	3. ¿Y si Genocider hubiera matado a Makoto?

¿Y si Genocider hubiera matado a Makoto?

El espectador se acercó a otro portal.

—Aquel es un ser bastante complejo—decía mientras se acercaba al pequeño portal—. Él crea universos para prácticamente cada situación posible, ya sea buena—El espectador de repente puso un semblante bastante serio—o mala. Para que entiendan a qué me refiero, los invito a que vean conmigo el universo DR-710…

* * *

La noche está en calma. No hay sonido alguno más que el silencio total. Que noche más perfecta que ésta para un asesinato.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que no mataba a alguien. ¡Se siente tan bien después de un largo rato! ¿Aún recordaré como hacerlo? ¡Nah! ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! No me llaman la "Asesina Desalmada Definitiva" por nada.

Sin perder ni un segundo de mi tiempo, me dirijo directamente a su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No fue difícil, ya que nuestros cuartos están lo bastante cerca. Llego a su habitación y, con mucho cuidado, abro la puerta. En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido para dejar su puerta sin seguro? ¡Me sorprende que siga vivo después de todo este tiempo! Pero eso último está por cambiar.

Con pasos lentos y sigilosos, entro en su habitación. La decoración no es exactamente lo mío pero… ¡Su maldito cuarto sí que es aburrido! No hay pósters, no hay pertenencias personales, no hay decoraciones, ¡nada! ¡¿Cómo demonios puede sobrevivir a tanto aburrimiento?! Pero me estoy saliendo del tema. Llego hasta el pié de su cama y allí, profundamente dormido como un bebé, logro divisar al que sería mi próxima víctima. El estudiante "suertudo": Makoto Naegi, alias "Big Mac".

Sí, sí, sé muy bien lo que están pensando: "¡Qué barbaridad, Genocider! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?" Pero antes de acusarme de algo, les puedo asegurar que no es mi culpa. Obvio, él nunca será como mi adorado "Maestro": nunca tendrá su sensual mirada, su cabello sedoso, su estatura, su personalidad seductora, ni ese cuerpo tan… tan… ¡Uy! Mejor me detengo, o de lo contrario dejaré un gran charco aquí mismo, ¡Kyeeehahaha!

Cómo sea, tal parece que la "Señorita Amo-los-libros" había comenzado a sentir algo por el enclenque llamado Makoto, ¿Cuándo comenzó con este sentimiento? No tengo la menor idea. Pero sí sé que a partir de esa atracción, ambas empezamos a mirarlo como… como… (No puedo creer que lo diré) un "chico guapo". ¡Ay, qué horror! ¡Lo dije! Y ustedes ya conocen mi estilo de "sólo chicos guapos", ¿verdad? Entonces ya saben lo que eso significa.

Me acerco más hacia él, tratando de no despertarlo. Me acerco más y más, hasta que quedo prácticamente a un lado de él. ¡Joder! ¿Sabían que dormido se ve mucho más lindo? ¡Valía la pena el haberme escabullido hasta aquí! No pierdo más mi tiempo, saco a relucir mis preciosas tijeras especiales y, con la pasión y convicción que sólo yo poseo, procedo a realizar mi trabajo.

En un principio empecé haciendo pequeños cortes en su cuerpo, cuidando de que sean perfectos. Parece que le duele, eso es bueno. Continúo haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero eso no logra satisfacerme. No, necesito ir un poco más lejos. Sin pensármelo dos veces, empiezo a apuñalarlo con mis tijeras. Puedo sentir la sangre corriendo por mis manos y manchándome la cara. ¡Oh, adoro esa sensación! Continúo apuñalándolo una y otra vez. ¡Extrañaba tanto hacer esto! En un momento, sentí que el tiempo se había detenido por completo. Todo lo que alguna vez estaba a mí alrededor de repente dejó de existir. Perdí completamente la noción espacio-tiempo. Ya nada me importaba, sólo terminar lo que había empezado sin detenerme ni un solo instante. ¡Dios mío, esto es increíble!

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero me tenía sin cuidado. Solamente sigo y sigo con mi labor. ¡Mmm, que bien se siente! Sigo, y sigo, y sigo. ¡Por favor, que alguien me detenga! Sigo, y sigo, y sigo. ¡Oh, dulce sensación de los dioses! ¡Te adoro! Sigo, y sigo, y… ¡Cielos! ¡No puedo más! Siento que estoy llegando a mi límite. Si, definitivamente estoy llegando. No puedo aguantar más. ¡No puedo contenerme! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Está llegando! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Después de ese extraordinario clímax, traté de tranquilizarme un rato. Cuando por fin me calmé, corroboro que hice todo bien, aunque viendo el cadáver cualquiera lo hubiera deducido. Checo muy bien su pulso, su respiración, cualquier cosa que señale signos vitales, pero nada. Está muerto. Completa y absolutamente muerto. ¡La misión había sido un éxito! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Satisfecha con mi trabajo, me doy por terminada y salgo de esa habitación. La verdad, fue muy divertido. me ayudo un poco a liberar la tensión y me hizo sentir viva otra vez. Probablemente sea ejecutada en el juicio de mañana, ¡pero qué importa! ¡Valió la pena! Además, ¿cuántos pueden presumir que fueron la última víctima de la gran y única Genocider Jill? Pues ninguno, porque ya no pueden hablar. ¡Kyeeehahaha!

…

_Al día siguiente, Makoto Naegi fue hallado muerto en su habitación. Su cuerpo presentaba varias heridas hechas por un objeto punzocortante, además de algunos cortes hechos con el mismo objeto. El golpe mortal fue una puñalada hecha directamente en el corazón._

_En el Juicio Escolar, después de una ardua investigación y con pruebas contundentes, Toko Fukawa fue hallada culpable del asesinato y ejecutada ese mismo día._

_No se volvieron a cometer asesinatos en la Academia. Los cuatro sobrevivientes se quedaron a vivir en ese lugar, resignándose a su situación y viviendo la única esperanza que les quedaba. Sobra decir que ninguno de ellos volvió a ser el mismo._

* * *

El espectador se alejó lentamente del portal.

—Qué lamentable situación—El espectador negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Pero, mis estimados acompañantes, situaciones como éstas siempre están presentes en todos los multiversos. Y no podemos hacer otra cosa más que observar los acontecimientos y dejar que éstos pasen como tienen que pasar—El Espectador se dirigía a otro portal—. Sé que es un poco frustrante no poder hacer nada, pero así es como es. Ahora, moviéndonos hacia otro asunto, observemos lo que pasa en ése universo…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. De nuevo su servidor, el Escritor Desconocido, les escribe.**

**En esta ocación les traigo lo que, a mi parecer, es el mayor reto en lo que a escribir se refiere, ya que es la primera vez que escribo utilizando la primera persona. Decidí escribir este capítulo de esa manera ya que creo que de alguna forma nos ayuda, tanto a los lectores como a los autores, a adentrarnos en la psicología de un determinado personaje y nos ayuda a entender mejor lo que piensa y/o siente. Y fué además un reto más grande el tratar de adentrarme en la psicología de un asesino serial, tratando de descifrar lo que piensa y/o siente al cometer sus actos, pero creo que lo hize bastante bién.**

**Otra cosa. Por favor, sigan dejando reviews, ya que sólo así este fic puede mantenerse actualizado. Recuerden que son sus sugerencias lo que me da a mi y a éste fic las ideas para sus capítulos.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido. Chao.**


	4. ¿Y si Kyoko fuera la Mente Maestra?

¿Y si Kyoko fuera la Mente Maestra?

El espectador se dirigió directamente a otro portal.

—Mis estimados acompañantes—decía mientras veía el portal—, me complace en mostrarles esto, uno de los universos más interesantes con los que me he topado. Por supuesto, este multiverso está lleno de universos interesantes, el que se encuentra aquí es solo uno de ellos. Así que observen conmigo el universo DR-311…

* * *

El juicio escolar parecía haber llegado a su fin. Todas las pruebas lo demostraban. No había duda alguna de que la identidad de la Mente maestra, aquella entidad que había iniciado éste juego de matar, era nada más y nada menos que Junko Enoshima. La verdadera Junko Enoshima. ¿Por qué verdadera?

Resulta que la Junko que todos habían conocido en realidad era Mukuro Ikusaba, la Soldado Definitiva, quien se había hecho pasar por ella desde que el Juego Inició, permitiendo así que la verdadera Junko pudiera llevar a cabo su plan mientras se escondía allí en la Academia. Un plan que cobró la vida de 9 estudiantes. Ahora, todo se había descubierto. Por fin podrían hacerla pagar por sus crímenes.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?—le preguntó, o más bien, le exigió Makoto Naegi, uno de los 6 sobrevivientes, a Monokuma. El oso no dijo nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te rompiste otra vez?—dijo Byakuya, tratando de sacarle información al oso mecánico sin resultados.

—No te puedes librar de ésta, ¡así que no lo intentes!—le dijo Aoi. El oso ni artículo palabra alguna.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de que te descubras!—le ordenó Yasuhiro, de nuevo sin respuestas.

—No es que s-seas una especie en peligro o algo, ¿cuánto t-tiempo te piensas esconder?—cuestionó Toko, pero Monokuma no reaccionó.

—Ríndete Junko. Se acabó el juego—le dijo Kyoko, esperando alguna respuesta o comentario por parte del oso bicolor.

Mientras todos los estudiantes le hablaban, Monokuma no dijo ni hizo nada. Duró un buen rato así, inmóvil, silencioso. Los estudiantes se encontraban entre extrañados y exasperados. ¡Por dios! ¡Habían desenmascarado a la Mente Maestra! ¿Por qué el oso no quería admitirlo? Monokuma siguió en su estado durante varios segundos. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez fueron minutos, pero no decía nada. No se movía. No reaccionaba.

De repente, Monokuma comenzó a reír.

Rió y rió a carcajdas, pero era su risa de siempre, era una risa fría, seca y que reflejaba una horrible maldad. Carcajada tras carcajada, los estudiantes se quedaron congelados en sus lugares. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Monokuma de repente se estaba riendo? ¿Por qué su risa era diferente? Las preguntas recorrían por sus mentes mientras permanecían inmóviles, en parte debido al terror que el oso ahora transmitía. Makoto, en especial, tenía un muy mal presentimiento al respecto.

—¿Se acabó?—dijo Monokuma en un tono inusualmente macabro—. ¿Eso es lo que creen? Cielos, ¡ustedes sí que son idiotas! ¡Muy, pero muy idiotas!—se burló el oso robótico—. ¿De verdad creían que habían ganado? ¡Pero qué ingenuos!

En ese momento, a Makoto le invadió una sensación. Una horrible sensación que él conocía muy bien. Si, era exactamente lo mismo que había sentido en ese juicio en el que casi es ejecutado. La sensación de que había algo terriblemente mal con el Juicio, pero que no había notado sino hasta ahora. Ese sentimiento era más fuerte que la vez anterior, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era eso que estaba mal con el juicio? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad creyeran que me habían desenmascarado! ¡Pero qué tontos!—Monokuma se jactaba de los estudiantes, quienes lo miraban extrañados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó con curiosidad Byakuya.

—Si, ¡Ya te descubrimos! ¿Por qué te sigues escondiendo?—le reclamó Aoi.

—Vaya. Sí que eres muy terca, Hina—le respondió Monokuma.

—¿Eh?—Makoto se extrañó mucho.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Monokuma ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—le pregunto Aoi, igual de confundida que su amigo.

—¿Cómo?—volvió a preguntar Mokokuma.

—Le llamaste Hina…—le dijo Makoto, sorprendido de que el oso supiera el diminutivo que usaban con la nadadora.

—¿A qué te re…?—Monokuma de pronto se dio cuenta—. ¡Ups! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Bueno, tampoco es algo del otro mundo, señor "Libro Abierto".

En ese momento, Makoto se quedó congelado. Por fin se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba mal: La forma en la que monokuma llamó a Aoi, lo de "Libro Abierto", solamente había una persona que él conocía que usaba esos dos términos, pero por un momento deseó nunca haberlo sabido. Deseó que todo fuera una un truco, que Monokuma simplemente los estuviera engañando y, en el mejor de los casos, que fuera solamente una pesadilla, porque no podía, no, no quería creerlo. Se negaba a aceptar que la Mente Maestra era… era…

Antes de su mente se aclarara, la habitación se llenó de humo. Makoto no lograba ver nada, sólo escuchaba a sus compañeros tosiendo. Cuando el humo se dispersó, todos voltearon confundidos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Preocupados de que Monokuma hubiese escapado, miraron hacia el lugar donde éste estaba, pero ya no estaba. En el lugar que antes ocupara el oso bicolor ahora había otra persona, una persona que ellos conocían muy bien, una persona que, sin lugar a dudas, era le verdadera Mente Maestra. Pero no era Junko Enoshima, ni Mukuro Ikusaba.

Era Kyoko Kirigiri.

Todos, en especial Makoto, tenían una expresión de sorpresa y de shock en sus rostros.

—No puede ser—dijo Aoi sorprendida

—¿Qué d-demonios?—Toko estaba estupefacta

—No, no es verdad. ¡Es imposible!—Yasuhiro tampoco podía aceptarlo.

—¿Sorprendidos? Es normal que lo estén, después de todo sus sospechas eran erróneas—les dijo Kyoko Con su típico tono inexpresivo. La detective se veía muy diferente: Su ropa ahora era de color blanco, negro y rojo, los mismos colores de Monokuma, su rostro, antes igual de inexpresivo que su voz, ahora reflejaba maldad nunca antes vista en ella, en su cabello había un broche con la cara de Monokuma, y sus ojos, antes violetas, ahora eran de un color rojo intenso—. Pero es la verdad. Yo, Kyoko Kirigiri, soy la Mente Maestra.

—¿K-Kyoyo?—Makoto no podía creerlo. Su amiga, aquella en la que había confiado, aquella que durante los Juicios le ayudó, ella ¿Era la Mente maestra?

—Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti, pero no me esperaba esto—dijo Byakuya que, a diferencia de los demás, se veía bastante tranquilo.

—Por supuesto que no te lo esperabas. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de la Detective Definitiva?

—No puedo creerlo—Aoi estaba consternada—. ¿La Mente Maestra estuvo con nosotros desde un principio?

—¡No! Debe ser un truco, ¡un engaño! ¡Por favor, que alguien me diga que no es verdad!—Yasuhiro rogaba en su desesperación.

—No hay ningún truco, Yasuhiro. Ésta es la verdad y no queda más remedio que aceptarla—le dijo Kyoko. Era aún más escalofriante que su actitud no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Espera—Makoto por fin habló después de estar un rato callado—. Kyoko, si de verdad eres la mente maestra, hay muchas cosas que no encajan.

—¿Hm? ¿Que quieres decir?—interrogó Kyoko

—Para empezar, la Mente Maestra controloaba a Monokuma, pero cuando Monokuma aparecía, tú estabas con nosotros—dijo Makoto. Los demás captaron su punto.

—¡Es verdad!—dijo Aoi—. Makoto y yo descubrimos el centro de control en el cuarto de datos. Monokuma sólo podía controlarse desde ahi, ¿no?

—Oh, ¿eso?—Kyoko dejó escapar una pequeña risa—. Bueno, les sorprenderían las maravillas de la inteligencia artificial.

—¿Inteligencia artifical?—preguntó Makoto confundido.

—Así es—le contestó Kyoko—. Monokuma funcionaba y hablaba gracias a una inteligencia artificial extremadamente avanzada que yo misma le programé. ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando "encontramos" a Alter Ego?

Makoto entonces recordó: recordó que ese día, Kyoko le había dicho algunas cosas sobre la inteligencia artificial que él no había entendido, o sea que Kyoko sabía acerca de eso. ¿Es posible que lo supiera porque ella había programado una?

—Estás en lo correcto—le dijo Kyoko. ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?—. De esa manera, mientras yo estaba con ustedes, Monokuma podía funcionar sin necesidad de estarlo controlarlo. Muy ingenioso, ¿no es así?

—Debo admitir que me sorprendes—le dijo Byakuya.

—Pues gracias—le agradeció Kyoko.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de los estudiantes?—cuestionó Aoi.

—¡Es cierto! Monkuma nos dijo que habían dieciséis estudiantes al iniciar ésto—le dijo Makoto—, pero si tu eras la Mente Maestra, eso sólo nos deja con quince estudiantes. ¿Qué pasó con el décimo sexto estudiante?

—Nada—dijo Kyoko despreocupada—. Solamente que el décimo sexto estudiante nunca existió.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó sorprendido Makoto.

—Así como lo oyes. Nunca hubo un décimo sexto estudiante. Todo lo inventé simplemente para que mi plan funcionara.

—¿Tu plan? ¿Qué clase de p-plan?—preguntó Toko furiosa.

—Mi plan de traerles desesperación a todos ustedes—le respondió Kyoko.

—¿Y Junko?—preguntó Yasuhiro.

—¿Qué con ella?—preguntó Kyoko ya un poco exasperada.

—Bueno, en las fotos que nos diste, aparece Junko con el rostro cubierto—le contestó Yasuhiro.

—Fué gracias a éstas fotos que dedujimos que Junko era la mente Maestra—le dijo Makoto—. Pero ahora que sabemos que Junko no es la Mente Maestra, ¿dónde está ella?

—¿Saben? Es muy molesto que me hagan demasiadas preguntas, así que les contaré todo para que ya no me vuelvan a preguntar—dicho esto, Kyoko procedió a contarles todo.

Los estudiantes no creían lo que oían.

Resulta que Junko Enoshima había muerto durante La Tragedia, qué había sido hace dos años ya. La tragedia fué una catástrofe a nivel mundial que básicamente destruyó la humanidad tal y como se conocía. Los estudiantes de la academia tambíen habían jurado vivir dentro del edificio por el resto de sus vidas, pero Kyoko mató al director, que también era su padre, y les borró la memoria a los alumnos. Para que su plan funcionara, debía poner las sospechas hacia otra persona, y Junko Enoshima parecía la candidata perfecta, pero como había muerto, tuvo que cambiar de estrategia. Así formuló un nuevo plan: una estudiante se haría pasar por Junko Enoshima para que, una vez llegado el momento y con pruebas falsas, todo el mundo sospechara que Junko era la Mente Maestra y así ella salvarse. Mukuro Ikusaba, la hermana de Junko, parecía la indicada, así que la convenció de disfrazarse de su hermana para que su plan funcionara. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el "juego", Kyoko verificaba que su plan saliera a la perfección y, para levantar menos sospechas, se mezcló entre los estudiantes y fingió tener amnesia, evadiendo así toda duda.

—¿Nos engañaste?—Makoto estaba en shock—. ¿Todo este tiempo nos engañaste?

—Así es—le dijo Kyoko—. ¿O acaso creías que de verdad era tu amiga!

Todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa mayúscula en sus rostros, pero Makoto estaba destrozado. El hecho de saber que uno de los estudiantes era la Mente Maestra ya era demasiado, pero que encima fuera alguien que el había considerado "amigo", eso ya era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Pero basta de lamentos, ¡es hora de la votación!—dijo Kyoko, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—¿La votación?—Aoi preguntó.

—Así es, no habrán olvidado ya ésa parte del Juicio—decía Kyoko—. Pero ésta vez cambiaré un poco las reglas.

—¿Cambiar... las reglas?—preguntó Byakuya confundido.

—Exacto, ya que éste es la última votación, la haré algo especial: si yo soy votada culpable, todos ustedes saldrán libres y se enfrentarán a un mundo totalmente destruído, pero si Makoto es votado culpable, todos ustedes podrán quedarse a vivir en ésta academia, sanos y salvos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!—preguntó Makoto asustado.

—Porque alguien tan genérico y olvidable como tú, o muere o se convierte en el héroe, así que decidí hacer de tí el que muere—le decía Kyoko restándole importancia al asunto.

Makoto estaba furioso. Por primera vez en su vida quería olvidar su respeto hacia las mujeres y darle un puñetazo a Kyoko ahí mismo. No podía perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho. El haber matado a todos sus demás compañeros, el destruír el mundo, el haber asesinado a sangre fría a su propio padre... eran acciones simplemente inimaginables. Makoto observó a sus compañeros: todos tenían una expresión sombría, derrotada, parecía que habían perdido toda la esperanza.

—¡Por favor, chicos! ¡No pueden rendirse ahora!—trataba de animarlos Makoto.

—Te agradecería que no presiones a los votantes, por favor—le calló Kyoko, mientras Makoto la miraba con furia.

Ya en ese momento, los estudiantes bajaron la palanca y la máquina comenzó a funcionar, girando los rostros de los estudiantes. Los rostros giraron y giraron, hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Había salido el mismo rostro tres veces. El rostro del culpable. El rostro de quien sufriría la ejecución. El rotro del cual todo dependía. Era el rostro de...

* * *

El espectador se alejó del portal.

—Qué universo tan más interesante, ¿no creen? Como les dije al principio, éste es solo uno de los tantos universos interesantes que conforman este multiverso. Aún nos quedan muchos por visitar, así que no perdamos más tiempo y continuemos con nuestro viaje...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Buenos días tengan ustedes. Aquí el Escritor desconocido.**

**Por fin, luego de días, he subido el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Como habrán notado, este capítulo es más largo que los demás, en parte a que la idea de éste capítulo en realidad da mucho de qué hablar, tanto que prácticamente pude hacerse un fic aparte al respecto. Pero eso se lo dejo a otros escritores.**

**Otra cosa, se que muchos dirán que soy malo, porque éste capitulo tiene un final abierto, pero creí que así sería mucho más interesante porque deja volar la imaginación, que es la herramienta más poderosa del ser humano (eso y que no se me ocurrió un buen final).**

**Les recuerdo que deben dejar sus reviews con ideas y sugerencias, ya que es gracias a éstas que el fic es posible. También les recuerdo que las ideas que manden deben cumplir con las reglas que escribí al final del capítulo 2**

**Bueno, como siempre, me despido de todos ustedes. **

**Les ha hablado el Escritor Desconocido y les digo, Chao.**


	5. ¿Y si Sayaka hubier matado a Leon?

¿Y si Sayaka hubiera matado a Leon?

El espectador se colocó junto a un portal.

—Me parece que este universo aún no lo hemos visto—comentó mientras se acercaba—. Y es una pena, porque precisamente este universo fue creado, al igual que el universo DR-215, exactamente al mismo tiempo que el universo principal. El universo DR-213 es muy interesante de ver, ¿les parece si lo observamos?

* * *

Ésto quizá será el último vestigio que quede no sólo de mi, sino de todo rastro de humanidad que alguna vez formó parte de mi ser. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quede de vida, así que trataré de ser lo más breve que me sea posible para que alguno de ustedes, si es que queda alguno, sea testigo del más grande horror al que un ser humano puede ser sometido. Se enterará usted, hipotético público, de lo que éste humilde servidor, cuyos momentos de vida están contados, fué testigo y víctima. Presenciará el como un ser humano, frágil pero firme, cae a su lado más oscuro. A su desesperación.

Me levanté con el molesto anuncio matutino de Monokuma. Mis ojos aún se sentían adormilados a pesar de haber dormido ocho horas diarias, tal vez era porque aún me preocupaba Sayaka, ¿y cómo no preocuparme después de lo qué pasó ayer?

Ese maldito oso.

Permítanme contarles lo que pasó para que sepan de qué estoy hablando.

Todo comenzó hace tres días aproximadamente. Había sido invitado a asistir a la Academia Pico de Esperanza como parte de un sorteo entre alumnos comunes y corrientes. ¿Mi nombre? Makoto Naegi. Solo soy un estudiante ordinario, sin ningún tipo de talento o particularidad en especial. El estudiar en ésta academia había sido, en principio, un sueño hecho realidad, pero en cuanto entré aquí me desmayé. Cuando desperté, me encontraba que esto no era una Academia, era una prisión donde la única manera de salir era asesinar a alguien. Por supuesto, sé que ninguno de nosotros mataría a nadie, y ese oso también lo sabía, así que nos mostró unos videos para "motivarnos", unos videos horribles que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fueran falsos, ya que, en mi caso, mostraba que mi familia había sido asesinada.

Justo después de eso, Sayaka salió de ahí en estado de shock. Creo que su video era demasiado para ella, apenas y pude consolarla. Después, esa misma noche, vino a mi cuarto. Parece que alguien había intentado entrar a su habitación, así que le ofrecí cambiar de cuartos esa noche. Solo para estar seguros.

Cielos, el hablar sobre eso me dió hambre. Será mejor que vaya al comedor.

Salí de la habitación de Sayaka y me dirigí directamente a desayunar. En el camino, me encontré con la primer apersona que quería ver.

—¡Sayaka!—le dije mientras la saludaba. Sayaka me volteó y me sonrió.

—Buenos días, Makoto—Sayaka se veía calmada. Me tranquilizó el saber que no le había ocurrido nada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien gracias—le respondí tranquilamente—. ¿Y qué tal tu? ¿No pasó nada anoche?

—Eh, no, claro que no. Cambiar de habitación sí fue una buena idea—me contestó Sayaka tranquilamente—. Oh, hablando de eso, quiero devolverte tu llave.

—Oh, gracias—tomé mi llave—. Ten, toma la tuya.

—Gracias—Sayaka tomó su llave—. Entonces, ¿vamos a desayunar.

—¡Seguro!—dicho eso, nos dirigimos juntos hasta el comedor.

Llegando ahí, nos encontramos con algunos estudiantes.

—¡Buenos días, Makoto y Sayaka! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Fuí el primero en llegar!—dijo Kyotaka con un entusiasmo que sólo se podía esperar de él.

—Buenos días—dijo Chihiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Buenas!—saludó Hina

—Creo que esta vez llegué temprano—comentó Sakura

Al poco tiempo, los demás estudiantes fueron llegando. Byakuya, Celestia, Hifumi, Junko, Kyoko, Mondo, Toko y Yasuhiro entraron al comedor y todos estaban bien. Pero faltaba alguien.

—Oigan, ¿y dónde está Leon?—pregunté extrañado.

—Seguramente se quedó dormido—me respondió Sayaka rápidamente. ¿Por qué se apresuró tanto a contestarme?

—Mpf, ¡Pero qué desconsiderado! Dormido mientras todos los demás estamos desayunando. ¡Pero quién se ha creído que es!—Kyotaka estaba Furioso

—Ya, ya, dejémoslo así—le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, conversamos un poco y después nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Regresé a mi dormitorio, pues tenía mi llave de vuelta. Al entrar, noté que éste se veía un poco diferente a como lo había dejado antes de dárselo a Sayaka. Por ejemplo, creo que mi rodillo había sido usado, quizás Sayaka lo utilizó para recoger algo de polvo o qué se yo. Al parecer, la espada dorada que Sayaka tomó seguía intacta, por lo que nadie la atacó anoche, eso es bueno. Después de lo anterior, casi nada o nada había cambiado.

Después de revisar un poco mi cuarto, decidí sentarme un rato. Después de todo, parecía que todo estaba bien. Pero había algunas cosas que aún rondaban por mi mente. Por ejemplo: ¿Dónde estaba Leon? No apareció durante el desayuno, quizás le pasó algo, pero,de ser así, ¿por qué ninguno de nosotros lo había visto aún? ¿Y por qué Sayaka se apresuró tanto en contestarme cuando lo comenté? Definitivamente había algo muy sospechoso ocurriendo aquí. Mientras me debatía todo eso, sentí ganas de ir al baño. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me dirigí directo a mi baño. La puerta segguía desalineada como siempre, así que hice ese pequeño truco que Monokuma me contó para y la abrí. Grave error.

Al abrir la puerta, vi algo horrible. Algo espantoso. Algo que me dejó pasmado. Algo que me heló la sangre e hizo que todas mis extremidades temblaran como gelatina. Vi algo que, incluso hoy después de mi horrible destino, me seguirá perturbando por el resto de la eternidad.

Un cadáver. Tenía clavado un cuchillo en su estómago y toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre. Parecía que había estado ahí desde hace poco, ya que aún no desprendía olor, pero podía juzgar a simple vista que la sangre en sus ropas seguía fresca. Pero lo más perturbador no era el estado del cadáver, sino de quién se trataba.

Era el cadáver de Leon Kuwata.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado mientras miraba a mi desgraciado amigo, pero en cuanto pude reaccionar, lancé el grito más fuerte que jamás había lanzado. El terror, la angustia y la desesperación, todas esas emociones mezcladas y expulsadas en ese grito. No podía, no, no quería creer lo que mis ojos veían. No pude aguantar más, así que después de lanzar ese grito desgarrador, me desvanecí.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni dónde estaba. Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue una luz brillante que me calaba en los ojos. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la luz, descubrí que estaba en el gimnasio. No estaba solo, todos los demás estaban ahí. Pregunté que había pasado, a lo que me contestaron lo obvio: Me había desmayado al ver el cuerpo de Leon. Leon estaba muerto. Instintivamente, quizer correr de nuevo a mi habitación para comprobarlo, o más bién lo contrario. Quería demostrarme a mi mismo que lo que había visto era mentira. Quería ver si Leon...

—¿Por qué te molestas en regresar? Eso no va a cambiar las cosas—dijo Byakuya en su usual tono petulante.

Fue entonces que el sentido común me golpeó. Lo que había visto era real. Leon había muerto. Y lo peor de todo: yo era el principal sospechoso.

Si, así como lo oyen. Yo, el estudiante perdedor promedio, el que entró a la academia de pura suerte, era el sospechoso del asesinato de Leon Kuwata. ¿De qué estoy hablando, se preguntarán?

Después de que Monokuma confirmó que, en efecto, Leon había muerto, nos explicó acerca del infame Juicio escolar. Un juicio en el que nosotros, los estudiantes, trataríamos de descifrar quién era el asesino. Si acertábamos, el asesino sería ejecutado. Si fallábamos, bueno... creo que les quedará muy claro dentro de poco.

La investigación comenzó. No duró mucho, pues casi no había pistas. Y la única pista que había apuntaba en mi contra: la escena del crimen. Cuando todos se enteraron de que Leon había sido asesinado en mi habitación, las sospechas no tardaron en recaer sobre mí. Todos me señalaban y me acusaban una y otra vez de ser el asesino. Yo quise decirles que era inocente, pero no me creían. Incluso Sayaka me veía con sospecha y desconfianza. No podía soportarlo, así es que me fui a un lugar donde pudiese estar solo. Ya estando solo, me puse a reflexionar un poco. ¿Quién había asesinado a Leon? Pensé y pensé por un rato, solo para llegar a la conclusión obvia: Sayaka.

Sayaka había matado a Leon. Sayaka lo había llevado a mi habitación de alguna manera y lo había asesinado para posteriormente acusarme. Podía ver las imágenes claramente pasar por mi cabeza a medida que recreaba el crimen. Sayaka... No puedo creer que ella fuese capaz de algo así. En lo que estaba en mis pensamientos, sonó un anuncio que nos comunicaba que el juicio estaba a punto de empezar. Ese era el último anuncio que escucharía.

En el Juicio Escolar, todos habían llegado al veredicto de que yo era el culpable del asesinato. Traté de decirles durante todo el juicio que era inocente, pero no me escucharon. Sabía quien lo había hecho, sabía que Sayaka había asesinado a Leon, pero se me hacía imposible decirles. Se me hacía imposible, porque de alguna forma aún confiaba en Sayaka. Fui un tonto. Debí decirlo en ese momento, debí decirles a todos acerca del cambio de cuartos, pero no lo hice. Se me acaba el tiempo, debo apresurarme.

El veredicto estaba hecho. Salí culpable. Por un momento, sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba a mi alrededor, sentí que todo se había acabado no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros. En cuanto fui elegido, Monokuma río de forma grotesca y nos "felicitó" por hallar al culpable, aunque después nos echó en cara lo obvio. Aún recuerdo los rostros en shock de mis compañeros al escuchar que habían hecho la elección incorrecta, sus caras de pánico al descubrir que habían sellado su propio destino, y sus expresiones de sorpresa al revelarse al verdadero asesino: Sayaka Maizono.

Monokuma felicitó a Sayaka por haberse "graduado" y, a continuación, dio inicio al horror que estoy viviendo: nuestra ejecución.

Aún recuerdo el rostro de Sayaka momentos antes de nuestra ejecución. Una mezcla de asombro, shock y culpa se dejaba ver en su mirada. ¿Se habrá arrepentido en ese último momento? Creo que nunca lo sabré. Uno a uno, mis compañeros fueron cayendo. Cada vez hay menos estudiantes vivos, el horror de ver el estado de los cadáveres es demasiado, quisiera ayudarlos, pero no puedo. Debieron escucharme, debieron hacerme caso, ahora están muertos. Muertos por mi culpa...no, no fue mi culpa. Fue nuestra culpa.

Acaba de morir Byakuya, el único aparte de mi que quedaba. Supongo que es mi turno.

En cualquier momento voy a morir.

Lo único que pido es que Dios, si es que hay alguno, se apiade de nuestras almas, y que, por lo menos, pueda descansar en paz.

Les ha hablado:

Makoto Naegi

* * *

El espectador negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Oh, que penosa tragedia. La muerte de un inocente siempre es algo que nos lamentamos día y noche. Es bastante triste, tanto para mi como para ustedes, el presenciar estos acontecimientos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero son los designios de Aquel, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto-el Espectador se dirigió hacia otro portal-. Ahora, prestemos atención al siguiente universo...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Buenas noches a todos. Aquí el Escritor Desconocido.**

**Primero que nada, ofrezco una disculpa por no haber subido este capítulo hace dos semanas. Hubo factores (entre los que destacan un viaje que hice y el tan temido "bloqueo de escritor") que me lo impidieron, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está.**

**Traté de probar un nuevo estilo de escritura en primera persona, por lo que tal vez sea extraño de leer en algunas partes. Me inspiré en un relato escrito por Stephen King, cuyo nombre no recuerdo en este momento, para probar este estilo de escritura que te mete directamente en la piel del personaje.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir me despido. Escriban sus reviews con sus respectivas sugerencias y esperen el siguiente capítulo.**

**Se despide el Escritor Desconocido. Chao**


End file.
